Death Love Notes
by naivepyro
Summary: L has a crush on Light but how long can he keep it a secret? Yaoi LXLight just check it out cuz I suck at summarys.


Listen up I'm not telling you again!

Disclamer: I don't own Death Note, L, Light or anyone else. I just make them fuck eachother.

Warning: Yaoi sex, cussing and whatever the fuck else I feel like throwing in there. Don't like it then don't read it.

also if you like my story, great but becuse I take my time and put energy into my stories I won't be updating everyday. It'll be like once a week (but only if you're good.)

flames welcomed but have a reason to flame first. um... yeah

enjoy. YAY HOT BOYS

Death Love Note

Chapter 1

After almost 38 hours without sleep Raito could barely stand to keep his eyes open any longer. How Ryuzaki could stay up for days on end and not just… A smirk appeared on the young boys lips as out of the corner of his eye he noticed L snoozing in chair still sitting in that familiar comfortably uncomfortable position, his computer screen illuminating a soft glow making him look all the more pale. Now was the time Light always had fun… Time to wake up, L.

(Half an hour earlier)

L was rapidly typing away trying to ignore the boy sitting next to him, it wasn't that the boy was doing anything particularly annoying it was just ever since L first laid eyes on Light-kun something clicked in his brain and the thoughts that always popped up at the worst time kept interrupting the Kira case.

L had been so sure that Raito Yagami was Kira, now he found the thought of Kira/Light taking off his shirt and touching his bare sensitive skin highly erotic, then the dirty thoughts would start pouring into his mind and he would forget what he was doing before the fantasy ever started. Needless to say it was getting annoying. L started thinking about how ironic it all seemed. He'd never even given the idea of sex a second thought since he learned about it many years ago. He never felt attracted to any females or even males until he met Light. He had naturally assumed he was A-sexual and would never reproduce and that was the end of the subject.

Now his mind was off the computer screen containing some useless facts he no longer cared about, he started to day dream about how he first 'met' Raito, although most people might say secretly implanting cameras and watching every move that a person makes doesn't count as a proper introduction L still considered it how he met Raito, and Raito just showed a side that none had ever seen before. Glancing over to young Yagami nothing had changed, he was still completely enthralled in the Kira fan sites claiming they know the real Kira, a very unlikely prospect yet he enjoyed surfing the countless sites, so Ryuzaki didn't get upset and it gave him time to imagine his Light-kun fucking his brains out.

(Flash back/fantasy)

It had been three days since the camera's had been installed and still nothing remotely interesting or incriminating had happened. It was exactly 7:38pm only eight minuets after dinner Raito decided to take a shower before bed instead of waiting until the morning like he had the past days L had been watching. As L watched Light undress with hungry eyes a voice piped up from the seat next to him, a voice belonging to the one and only Soichiro Yagami, Raito's father. "Ryuzaki, I cannot bear to stomach watching this any longer. This is my family and I feel dirty watching them like this, like they're some common criminals that I cannot trust." L hummed partly in understanding partly in a 'SHUT THE UP HE'S GETTING NAKED' way. "I understand, leave if you must I shall finish watching the tapes." L instinctively brought his thumb up to his mouth as the older Yagami calmly stood up, bowed low and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. That's when things got interesting.

It all started out normally Light following his cleaning routine which L had memorized over the past days. He washed his hair using the 2-in-1 apple scented shampoo and conditioner before soaping up and standing under the shower head for approximately three to four minuets then he would get out and dry off. L waited for Raito to turn the shower knobs but to his surprise Light placed his hand on his chest moving downward to grab his cock which up until now L hadn't notice had become erect. As Light began to pleasure himself L felt a knot starting to curl in his stomach his faded blue jeans becoming increasingly tight. L glanced back to check the door which remained closed leaving only him in the room. Should he… Could he? L gulped before returning his gaze back to the screen to see Light his head thrown back his hand increasing the pace the expression on his face filled with pure bliss. L could bear the uncomfortable throbbing in his pants no longer. Putting his legs down to get a better angle he unbuttoned the clasp releasing his own erection. Watching Raito's pace L mimicked it perfectly trying to hold in the moans begging to come out. Finally L felt the coil in his stomach release as he came. After regaining his composure he cleaned himself off and readjusted his pants back into place and focused back on the screen. Raito had also finished and was now drying his wet body with a towel. L Sighed deeply, in all his life he had always had self control and rarely masturbated and it was mostly for heath issues. What was so special about Yagami Raito that L couldn't resist?

Yank

Fall

Thud

Laughter

"Light why do you have to be so mean?" Ryuzaki growled looking up to see Raito trying to control his laughter. "I- I'm sorry Ryuzaki, were you sl- sleeping?" Raito wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. L tugged hard on the chain connecting them and Raito instantly lost his balance and fell on the floor a few inches away from him. "Hey, I thought you were allergic to sleep and I was just trying to save your life." L snorted standing up before helping Light off the floor. "I know you're weird and can actually sleep in chairs but the rest of us need a bed." Raito said brushing imaginary dirt off his pants. Sighing L turned and headed to the bedroom a tired Yagami trailing behind him. There was no point in arguing Light was tired and neither of them were interested in continue research on Kira and even if L couldn't get to sleep he could wait till Light fell asleep and curl up next to him and pretend to sleep while breathing in his scent.


End file.
